Shimmering Crowns and Dark Gowns
by thedemonmatchmaker
Summary: On this night, Princess Lucy will be forced to chose a fiancé. Little did she know she would meet a dark, handsome, stranger who would sweep her off her feet. RoLu Week Submission. (Royal AU where magic exists)
1. Princes, Frogs and Dogs

HEY! So, here is my submission for RoLu week. I know this is SUPER late, but I wrote it for Tumblr on the actual week, I just decided to post it here too. I hope you like it :P

* * *

 **Princes, Frogs and Dogs**

 _Day One: Frogs_

Lucy Heartfilia had kissed many frogs in her eighteen years on this planet. Being an actual princess, she had a long lineup of _real_ princes outside her front door. Alluring them with her gorgeous long blonde hair and warm chocolate eyes, she was easily the fairest maiden in her kingdom, Fiore. Ranging from handsome, young men to creepy, old geezers, Princess Lucy had her pick.

Of course, that's if you didn't consider another factor in her decision: her father, King Jude. Her father was an abusive, loud man. Ever since her mother, Layla's, death, her father had been power-hungry and money-obsessed. Which, of course, meant that Lucy would have to marry someone equally conceited. This also meant that she wasn't even allowed to look at the handsome, young men and was stuck choosing between some creepy, old, pervy men.

Princess Lucy laid down in her large bed, wrapped in silk sheets. She groggily opened her eyes and wiped her face with the back her hand trying to wake herself up. She groaned and threw her long legs over the side of her bed, attempting to get out. She heard one of her maids, Aries, giggle at the sight of her disheveled appearance. Lucy just smiled at the young pinkette. Unlike her other family members, she prided herself on being down to earth and kind to her servants just like her mother had been.

Lucy furrowed her brow as she tried to recall what was so important about that day. She frowned as she raked her brain, trying to come up with an answer. Then, like a lightbulb, Lucy remembered with a groan.

Today was a special day. Today would be the day that Lucy Heartfillia would finally get her fiancé. She swore to herself and to the memory of her beloved mother that she wouldn't let her father's loud mouth influence her final decision, but she knew the chances of her marrying someone for love were slim.

It goes without saying, then, that Lucy was most definitely _not_ looking forward to that night's ball. Lucy may be a princess but she's well aware that fairy tales were fictional and that the prince never really ends up with the princess and they no one ever lives happily ever after, Those children's stories were nothing more than lies and deceitful propaganda.

The only thing that made that day slightly less bad was the fact that the Council of the Seven Dragons would be attending. Born with inhuman powers, seven people, known as Dragon Slayers, were the pride of the country. Known as the strongest magicians, they were worshiped and highly respected. They were nearly as revered as the royal family and were always invited to the important events for the crown. Lucy's best friend, Natsu, was the leader of the Dragons and had been a member of the council for as long as Lucy could remember. The princess was also close with other members like Sting, Laxus and Wendy. The other two members, Cobra and Gajeel, mostly kept to themselves during these festivities but they were polite and courteous enough to the blonde. The last member, Skiadrum, had recently disappeared and his young protégé, a mysterious teen named Rogue Cheney, was to take his place.

Lucy had been excited ever since she had heard the news from Natsu. She was eager to meet and get acquainted with the new Shadow Dragon. Even though she loved Natsu and the others, she always found the power of the Shadow Dragon to be the coolest and most powerful as well as versatile.

Several hours later, Lucy sat in front of her mirror in her dressing room. Her maids had spent the entire day waxing, shaving, plucking, cleaning, scrubbing and grooming the young heiress to an inch of her life to make her "presentable" for the occasion. Her hair was tied up with a few, soft ringlets framing her pretty face. Her makeup was done conservatively, yet perfectly. She has a bight of a cat eye on her brown orbs and some dark gray eyeshadow to make the gold in her eyes glint. A soft blush had been applied to her face to give it a rosy colour.

On her body, was a show stopping gown that had taken Virgo over a month to complete. It was a long floor length deep navy dress. Two long slits lined both of her legs, showing enough skin to make her desirable to her potential suitors but not enough to make her a scandal. Somehow, the long dress shimmered gold a little, almost making the gown seem like the night sky, forever glowing and never fading. A long train followed Lucy two steps behind her.

"It's ok," she whispered to herself over and over in the mirror, trying to calm down her nerves. "It's your choice and no one can make you do anything. You are the Princess of Fiore, the most powerful woman in the country. You fear no one."

Somehow, Lucy didn't believe the words coming out of her own mouth.

All too soon, the familiar coded knock rang through her room. She smiled a bit to herself at Loke (sorry, _Leo_ )'s childishness. Even though he was the royal butler, he was only Lucy's ages and the two had been friends since early childhood.

"Ready my princess?" he asked as she swung the door open, trying her hardest not to trip on either her shoes or the train of her dress. He scanned her up and down and said, "Damn, you look hooooot!"

"Leo!" the princess playfully hit him on the arm as the started to walk down the hallway towards the ballroom together. "You're dating Aries!"

"Ha, I know. And you should know that I love her to the moon and back and that's it's totally socially acceptable to say you look pretty when you do." he rambled as they slowly went down the staircase to the main floor.

Lucy inhaled sharply once they had gotten halfway down the stairs. She could hear the rush and laughter of the higher class as every single person of importance in Fiore walked into the ball. She wanted to go, she wanted to go, she wanted to _go_. She didn't want to plan out her future, she didn't want to pick a life mate.

She didn't want to go.

She wanted to turn around, pull off her heels and run away, Everything inside her was begging her not to continue on her path to the ballroom but her brain fought the rest of her and reminded her it was her duty.

Sooner than she expected and sooner than she wanted, she arrived in the glorious hall. The massive space was easily larger than any other room in the kingdom and was used almost exclusively for parties like these.

Introductions were made, compliments were paid and small take was said when finally Princess Lucy was free to sit wherever she wanted. She quickly scanned the room where she finally located the Dragon Slayer's table, near the back.. They had clearly chosen the location themselves, as Lucy could see from here that they were up to no good.

The princess started to move towards them, being stopped often to be paid compliments on her dress, on her hair and even the occasional "You look so much like Queen Layla", which, of course, she appreciated and thanked them for. The blond tried to get to the back as quick as she could, trying to keep her sanity and not trip over herself in the process. She truly hated these society balls with all her heart. Especially this one.

As Lucy got closer to the table with her friends, she realized that she hadn't noticed any new faces, The old six were all seated and up to their regular mayhem but Lucy couldn't locate the phantom seventh member. She shrugged to herself and sat down in the free spot once she finally reached the table.

It took a few seconds for the Slayers to notice the young princess, but when they did, Lucy was suddenly showered with hugs and _genuine_ compliments. They may not be related, but these seven people were the closest thing to family Lucy Heartfilia had. Even to stoic Cobra and Gajeel came out of their shells a little to pay Lucy compliments on her bravery for her pending decision. She sat there, smiling and laughing with her friends.

When she sat down, Lucy hadn't actually realized that she was sitting in someone else's seat. These sort of parties were planned down to the last detail and it should have crossed her mind that there would never be a free spot at an exclusive table like the Slayer's.

Of course, Lucy was also not expecting for someone to materialize right next to her while she sipped her champagne.

But, then again, when was life ever predictable?


	2. Champagne, Spaces and Dances

**Champagne, Spaces and Dances**

 _Day Two: Spaces_

Three inches.

Three inches was the space between Princess Lucy Heartfilia's face and the mysterious shadow-shifter's body. From this distance, she could smell the distinct chocolate scented cologne he wore, she could feel the heat of his skin radiate and most of all, she could see his eyes.

Those eyes. Unlike any other Lucy had ever seen before. They were a gorgeous deep red. They differed from Gajeel's in the sense that they were full of life and color. They shimmered in the candlelight of the ballroom, they glowed like blood red orbs and they were instantly the only thing the blond could see.

Those mesmerizing eyes blinked back at her. She blinked back at them with her chocolate brown ones. She was so captured and hypnotized by the man's eyes that she forgot to be frightened by his sudden appearance. Her mouth opened, stuck mid-shout, but no sound left it. The princess just sat there, unsure what to do next.

Lucy felt like she was floating. She couldn't feel the seat under her, she couldn't hear the noise of the upper class partying, she couldn't even hear her own thoughts. All she knew was the beating of her own heart and the color of the newcomer's eyes. As if she were under a spell, she sat there unmoving as the man looked back at her, equally engorsed by the blond as she was with him.

As if the world had been paused for those first few seconds, no one spoke. Then, suddenly, the rowdy Dragon Slayers came back to life. Natsu came up to the mysterious shadow-shifter and slapped him on the back. The man stiffened and moved back. The second he left her personal space, Lucy felt a sudden disappointment. She wanted him back where he was. She wanted only those three inches to separate them. She shook her head a little, clearing her head of those strange thoughts.

"Glad you could make it, bud!" Natsu told him in his usual excited manner. "I see you love to make an entrance." he finished with a small wink.

For the first time, the princess got the chance to clearly see the whole man's face. Jet black hair framed his face, hitting the nape of his neck. The mysterious shadow-bender had a small scar on the bridge of his nose, the sort of wound that you know has a funny story behind it. One that the young woman hoped to know.

"Yes, I apologize for my tardiness," his deep voice rang out, emotionless and even. "I had other things to attend to before I could come."

Like the others, his outfit matched his magic. Just like how Natsu wore a red tie, the Shadow Slayer wore a black dinner jacket and slacks with a white form fitting shirt and black bowtie. Lucy smiled a bit as he adjusted the bowtie, clearly uncomfortable in the attire he wore but she was glad he made an effort.

"Whatever Rogue," Sting said as he slung his arm around the red eyed man. "I'm just happy my twin came."

"Twin?" Lucy inquired confused. She had known Sting for years and she knew for certain he was an only child.

"Nah, just a nickname. Y'know, light and darkness and all that. People like making a big deal out of us," Sting brushed off her question nonchalantly. He turned to face the other Slayer, who by this time had stolen Sting's seat next to Lucy. "Dude, aren't you gonna introduce yourself to the princess? Or did you forget the last of your manners at home?"

"The princess?" Rogue looked around confused. His eyes passed over Lucy, unconcerned with her, clearly not recognizing her as the girl in question. "Where is she?"

Wendy giggled as the Shadow Dragon attempted to figure it out. Everyone snickered as Rogue searched the room with eyes, probably looking for someone with a shimmering tiara on. Lucy sat there, a bit shocked at not being recognized on the spot. Natsu finally gave into his laughter and pointed her out (while calling him an absolute moron, obviously).

"My apologies, your royal highness," the distant Shadow Slayer said, kneeling in front of the blond princess while bowing his head. "I did not recognize you."

"Very nice to meet you, Shadow Dragon Rogue," Lucy complimented politely. She gave him her hand as she had been trained since birth to do and he took it in his own. Unlike when she met Grand Dukes and foreign princes, her heart skipped a beat when he took her cold palm in his warm one. Like an electric current, she suddenly felt awake and alive for the first time that night. She smiled at him and he stared back at her, his face emotionless as if made of stone. It didn't matter that no emotions were shown in his facial features, as his eyes gave away his true feelings. Lucy had been taught to read people and Rogue was like an open book to the blond.

The way his eyes widen as she looked down at his kneeling figure. The way his blood red eyes kept shifting from their hands back to her face. The way his eyes lighted up as he squeezed her hand ever so slightly.

The way his eyes smiled for his face.

Lucy had been around handsome princes, famous film stars and everything in between. Yet she had never felt anything like that before. Because everything his eyes said, she had felt, too.

Only too soon, there hands parted. Introductions were made, Sting was forced to pull up another chair and sit down as Rogue was very unwilling to move. Conversation started up again and they discussed everything from the delicious meal they had just been served to the Slayer's latest battles. They talked about everything _but_ the reason they were all there.

After all, Lucy Heartfilia would be going to sleep that night engaged. Probably to some wealthy senior citizen who had bribed her father with some prestigious trading agreements or such. No one seated at that table brought it up, not once, not even in passing. Even Rogue, a newcomer to the group, knew not to put salt in the wound by mentioning it.

An hour had passed and the conversation at the table never ceased. During the entire time, Lucy kept risking glances at the Dragon Slayer seated next to her. He was a rather silent type, rarely interjecting in the conversation, but always observing those seated around him. He was unlike any other man the princess had met in the past. He didn't try and grab her attention at all times, he never forced his opinion on the other members of the table. Rogue just sat there and looked completely content with only listening.

Princess Lucy giggled a bit to herself. She wasn't sure why she was so giddy, but being around Rogue made her brain feel a bit too mushy for her liking. She tried to snap herself out of it. She was the princess of Fiore and had a massive responsibility on her at all times to act proper. She couldn't just go around flinging herself at dark, handsome, mysterious strangers. The blond attempted to clear her thoughts but only managed to attract more attention to herself.

Rogue glanced over at the heiress, clearly wondering why in the world she was groaning and making strange noises. He raised an eyebrow slowly, asking the silent question : "Why are you moaning in the corner?"

She attempted to smile a bit to reassure the man but only succeeded in making herself look like even more of a nutcase. Lucy felt like getting up and slamming her against the nearest wall. She wanted to slouch in her seat and slowly hide herself under the table, but being a princess and all at a ball held in her honor, it wasn't like she could get away with doing any of those things.

The music quickly changed to a bit of a faster pace as most of the guests had finished their meals. The festivities would officially start now. There would be dancing, chatting and socializing. Then, at exactly midnight, Princess Lucy would stand in the middle of the massive ballroom and announce to all of her subjects the name of her life partner.

Lucy tensed as someone taped on her shoulder. Without even turning around, she already knew it would be some pretentious little twat who hoped to catch her eye before the end of the night. These men thought that it make a good impression on her by being "bold" and asking her to dance first. They had no understanding of Fiore Court and had no idea that it was considered rude to approach any member of the royal family without their permission.

Lucy prepared herself mentally for the dance as she turned around, plastic smile plastered on her face. When she turned around, she was met with a disgusting old man with a beer belly and a scruffy beard. No, not the sexy hipster beard, more like a santa-claus-wannabe beard. With bread crumbs stuck in it. She gagged at the sight of the greasy suitor but kept her face even.

"Wanna dance with me?" he said, absentmindedly sucking on his beard. This time, the princess was unable to keep her disgust to herself. Not only was this man vile in every sense of the word (he was easily three times her age!) but he was also rude and improper. No one in their right mind would ever address the crown princess in such a way.

But, Lucy, ever the respectful darling, found herself nodding her head in agreement. She started to get up from her seat, tears stinging her eyes as she had to leave her friends and go dance with the old man.

Suddenly, Lucy felt a firm hand grasp her wrist as she stood up. Her eyes looked up and met Rogue's gorgeous red ones. His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion, maybe protectiveness, maybe kindness as he stood in between the princess and her potential suitor.

"I think her highness promised her first dance of the evening to me," Rogue said evenly. He glared at the merchant fiercely, wanting him to contradict him. The Shadow Slayer was always up for a fight, especially when a friend's happiness was at stake. Rogue recognized the man as a famous textiles merchant. The black haired man's eyes flashed with defiance. The merchant may be rich and powerful, but just like everyone else in Fiore, he knew better than to mess with one of the Seven Dragons.

"Sorry, didn't know." the older man said lamely as he turned on his heel and walked away.

Lucy stood there, grateful for Rogue's intervention. She was glad _someone_ noticed how uncomfortable she was. The other Dragons may have known her for longer and may be her closest friends, but that didn't mean they weren't dense as hell at times. The princess noticed with a start that Rogue had yet to let go of her arm.

Not that she minded.

The blonde was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed him speak until he was finished. His eyes looked into hers expectantly, clearly wanting an answer to whatever he had just inquired.

"Excuse me?" she said politely, blushing madly for being caught daydreaming.

"I said, maybe we should actually dance. They'll be expecting us to," Rogue explained, his voice even as always. She stood there, wide-eyed, as she let his words sink in. He wanted to dance with her. A small smile formed on her lips as she nodded slowly.

"Of course," and with that, he led her out onto the dance floor, where all eye's were on them as their hands interlocked.

The entire ballroom was completely silent as every single person waited in anticipation for the next song to start. All the other couples had left the floor, allowing the princess and her first partner to have the whole space.

"Ready?" Rogue whispered, his face three inches away from hers.

"Ready." And with that, the strings started and the dance began.


	3. Glances, Gardens and Glimmer

Oh God. I can't believe I've actually finished this at last. I know I haven't done all the prompts, but I wanted it to make it one story so :) I hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

 **Glances, Gardens and Glimmer**

 _Day Three: Future_

Lucy has danced with the best. Princes, nobles, merchants, film stars, you name it. But this dance was something completely different. Rogue's movements were deliberate and perfectly timed. Being trained in nearly every type of dance under the sun, the princess was used to leading but with the Shadow Dragon, she followed for once.

The two moved perfectly in sync with each other and with the beautiful music played in the background. One of his hands was intertwined with hers while the other rested on her lower back. Try as she might, Lucy was unable to think of anything except how amazing it felt to feel his hands on her skin.. Every point of contact on her tingled like an electric current was running through it.

The princess found herself smiling and laughing throughout the dance. Normally, she would keep herself composed and at most, would engage in idle chit-chat with her partner if they insisted. Never, in her whole life, had she ever (gasp!) giggled while dancing with someone, _anyone_.

When the two moved to the music, Lucy forgot herself. She didn't let her inhibitions come into play and for the first time that night, she didn't think of her impending choice at all. Instead, she let herself go and enjoyed the fleeting moments where she could be in Rogue's arms.

The princess was so beside herself with happiness that it took her a few moments to register Rogue's expression. Instead of his regular emotionless gaze, Lucy saw the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. And his eyes.

His eyes.

They were beautiful. The way the corners of his red eyes turned slightly upwards as he looked at the blond in his arms made her heart skip a beat. Being around him, especially this close, made her chest physically hurt. Her lungs weren't getting enough oxygen, her brain was slowly melting in her skull and her heart was beating so irregularly that she feared she'd pass out before the end of the song.

The dance was a rather upbeat one, with lots of small lifts and twirls. Lucy's navy dress shimmered in the dim light of the ballroom and its long train flew around with every turn, making the whole scene seem so much more majestic. The two looks like the perfect pair, both dressed to the nines and talented dancers.

As the song went on, Lucy realized it had yet to reach an end. Normally, the songs were timed to be approximately three or so minutes long each to allow all the guests a chance to switch partners and enjoy themselves to the fullest. This one, on the other hand, had easily been going on for four or more minutes and it didn't seem to be reaching an ending any time soon. The girl risked a glance over where the orchestra sat and noticed Leo standing a bit to the side, motioning to the conductor to continue with the piece. When the butler noticed the princess' gaze, he turned and gave her a quick wink

Rogue followed his partner's gaze and saw the orange-haired man motioning. When he noticed her smile widen at the sight of her butler lengthening the dance, he melted a bit. His own grin widened and he squeezed the princess' hand ever so slightly.

The Shadow Dragon wasn't dumb or dense. He may keep an even expression at all times, but that didn't mean he felt nothing. Quite the opposite, in fact. He also knew exactly how Princess Lucy Heartfillia made him feel. Holding her hand and being so close to her made him feel like he was floating. Even though he could feel the ground under his feet as the two danced, it was as if nothing else in the room mattered but her.

He was on cloud nine.

She was perfect in his eyes. Granted, he had only met her that night, but Rogue was secretly a hopeless romantic. He had speculated about love at first sight, but after tonight, he was a hardcore believer. Never had he felt so happy. Just like his magic, his life had been rather dark and she was the light to his shadows. He didn't care how cheesy he was being because he really didn't care about anything besides her and that moment.

The pair twirled and laughed together while the song lasted. Too soon, their shared moment was over and the other couples joined them on the dance floor. They switched partners as manners dictated them to and though the moment was over, the feelings between the two lasted long after.

Ever chance they got, they glanced over to the other. Whenever Lucy caught Rogue looking over, she giggled and blushed madly. She mentally cursed herself for being so giddy but was incapable of keeping her happiness in check.

Each one of her next partners smiled knowingly at the young princess. Being heiress to the throne meant a ridiculous amount of pressure and attention was always on the young blond. People often forget that she was only eighteen years old. At this age, most girls were dating and doing normal teenage things. So, it warmed most people up to know that the next ruler had a soft spot, too.

After about three dances, Lucy was paired up with a rather elderly man. She recognized him on the spot as Makarov Dreyar, a well-respected nobleman who was known for his charity work. The two danced a bit awkwardly considering the man's small stature.

"Rogue Cheney is a nice boy," the man said after a few seconds of silence. He looked up at the beautiful princess and smiled brightly at her. He noticed her staring for the millionth time since the two had started dancing less than a minute before.

"Excuse me?" Lucy responded politely, playing dumb. She knew her attempt to cover up her staring would fail, but she had enough self-respect to at least try..

"I've known him all his life. He's a lot like his master, Skiadrum, quiet, calm and collected. It's rare to even see a trace of emotion on that boy's face," Makarov explained while the blonde continued to lead the dance. "I'm not saying to jump on the first man you meet outside your bubble, but I'm just letting you know you're lucky that you found someone like him."

"I-... um… thanks?" the lady stammered, blushing bright red as she looked down at the wise elder.

"From the way you two are staring at each other, I'd say it's pretty clear who you're going to chose at midnight to be your husband. And I'm sure your father would approve, Rogue _is_ one of the Seven."

Lucy's brown eyes widened to the point where they burned. _The choosing!_ The young woman had completely forgotten! The Shadow Dragon had left the girl's brains in such a state that her mind had been wiped clean. Her heart skipped a beat again, but for a different reason than the other times it had.

The choosing.

She would be forced to chose a fiancé by the end of the night.

Of course, Rogue was the first person who came to her mind, There was definitely some interest there, but she couldn't marry a man she had just met! Granted, these engagements were often unnecessarily lengthy, but still. Not only that, but she had no idea whether the feeling was mutual. The blonde had never felt like this before and this was unchartered territory for her.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Mr. Dreyar's voice rang out, disturbing the girl's tailspin of thoughts.

"He's interested, too. Plus, he's easily the best option, considering your father had a hand in the other candidates, That is, of course, if you don't mind marrying a ninety-two year old creeper." he motioned with a tilt of his head to a man seated in a wheelchair near the head table. A shiver passed through Lucy's body at the thought of touching, let alone _kissing_ , someone like that. "And I'm sure your father would approve of the Shadow-Shifter. His daughter marrying one of the Seven? That's something he could only pray would happen in his wildest dreams."

The princess considered his words. He _was_ right. Rogue was easily the best one on the table and her father _would_ jump at the chance of bringing one of the Seven into the family. The royals may be powerful, but having someone like the Shadow Dragon Slayer on your side was a very good thing. She smiled a bit at the thought of having someone half decent to marry but quickly shook the thought out of her head.

Rogue's connection to her was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She wanted to feel his arms around her forever and she immediately knew with that thought that she was done for. His eyes and hands were all she could think of.

But, at the same time, she didn't want to marry him.

She could imagine herself growing old with someone like him, but she had zero experience and really didn't want to rush things. She didn't want to ruin what she had (even though it was miniscule) with Rogue by forcing him to marry her. Even if he was sweet on her, it didn't mean he was ready for the sort of commitment she was asking for.

Lucy wanted to cry. She wished she didn't need to be suffocated by the rules of high society. At times like these, she was sad she no longer had her mother to lead her in the right direction and give her helpful advice. She _could_ go to her father, but she knew the second she mentioned her feelings towards Rogue that the King would already have the royal planners ready to set the wedding date. She could already hear the church bells and frowned a bit.

She excused herself from her partner and bowed to all the appropriate people before leaving the ballroom. The young princess felt like she was suffocating. All these emotions were way too much for anyone to handle, let alone someone like _her._ She just kept walking, further and further from the sounds of high society, the sounds of confinement. Before she knew it, she was out the door, sitting on the balacony of the palace's back gardens. The moonlight hit the plants at the perfect angle, making the sakuras glimmer it the lighting.

The sobs came faster and more sudden than she expected. Suddenly, she was a mess. Her feelings had finally succeeded in overcoming her. Lucy was overwhelemed by everything. The stress of choosing. The sadness of being stuck in a horrible marriage. The confusion behind Rogue. The uncertainty in her feelings towards him. The whole choosing thing was bad enough, but once Rogue was added into the mix, it became too much.

The blond heard footsteps and instantly wiped her face and sat up. She practiced smiling to herself as the person came closer and closer. She mentally prepared herself for some awkward conversation with a creepy nobleman as she stood up to recieve the stranger.

When she turned around though, she wasn't expecting to see…

King Jude Heartfilia.

"Father," she said with a deep bow, glad she had the forethought to wipe her face before turning.

"Lucy," he started, his voice much softer than usual. "Please, take a seat." he said, motioning to the chair where she had been sitting seconds before.

Wearily, the princess took a seat, Her father was never… aggressive, but he was always borderline, especially after the passing of her mother. Lucy avoided being alone with him at all costs because of it.

"Listen," he calmly started, pacing in front of the seated heiress. "I know I haven't always been the best father. I tried, you know, I really did.

"Don't think I don't know how sick and twisted this whole night is. Because I do. It's tradition, granted it might be outdated, but we still have to abide by it. I'm not expecting you to get married right away, Lucy. In fact, I'm not really expecting you to chose a husband at all tonight."

The young blond looked up, confused, at her father. Was this not the point of this entire evening? The torture of these unknown feelings?

"He just wants you to feel the responsibility of a choice like this," Wendy started to explain, trying to calm down a now puzzled Lucy. "All he wants is for you to find someone to at least date. I think he'd be shocked if you ended up marrying them. Not to mention, he's not blind. The king's been looking over at you and Rogue all evening. It seems that everyone in that room can see it expect you two. Rogue must be noticing it too, by now. He's dense when it comes to things like this, but he's not stupid. Now, Lucy, which are you? Dense or stupid?"

The princess was tongue-tied. Of course, she was relived. She felt so dumb. This wasn't a stupid fairy tale. No one actually expected her to marry someone she just met. They just wanted her to actually take something seriously for once.

The giggles came out of her mouth without her consent. At first, they were little bursts of snickers until it became a full-blown laugh attack. The blonde was just so happy, words couldn't describe. She quickly thanked the blue-haired Dragon with a peck on the cheek and ran back to the party.

The young princess held her navy gown in her hands and left it go with a POOF as she finally reached the ballroom. She quickly glanced the room for a familiar head of black hair, when she felt a tap at her shoulder. In the distance, she heard the orchestra switch tracks to a more official song. Her eyes widened in alarm as she noticed the time.

 _Midnight_.

Slowly, Lucy turned around, expecting to see her father or Leo ready to drag her out to make her choice in front of the country's finest. Even though she now knew the meaning of her decision, it didn't make those few nanoseconds before she turned any less excruciating.

But instead of being met with her father's icy black eyes, she was met with a surprisngly warm pair of crimson ones. A massive smile took over her face as the familiar eyes reached out a hand,

"Your Highness, may I have this dance?" Rogue asked, his hand outstretched waiting for hers. Delicatly, she moved her own palm and placed it in his, interlacing their fingers. The two stood there for a moment, staring down at their connected hands, small, shy smiles adorning both their faces.

Rogue broke out of the trance first and led his partner out to the dance floor. This tune was much slower than the others, and like their first dance, they were the only two participating.

He placed one of his hands in hers and the other near the small of her back. The two swayed slowly to the beautiful melody. Lucy couldn't help but smile throughout, never having been as happy as she was then.

Rogue stared at the princess, not believing his luck. Her beauty was unlike anything he had ever seen. Not just that, but her whole personality and attitude oozed happiness. If her aura were a color, it would be bright yellow to match her hair and the sun, He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was like a permanent distraction. He didn't care what other people thought about instant love, because he was already infatuated by the young princess.

They didn't have to get married, but who said they couldn't build a future together.

"I've made my choice," Lucy said, leaning into Rogue's shoulder, immediately intoxicated with his chocolate scent.

"So have I," Rogue answered.

And with that, he leaned in and kissed the princess.

Because, after all, Lucy Heartfillia had kissed many frogs.

But never a shadow.


End file.
